Bestialidad
by CheshireBear
Summary: Siente su olor por Ikebukuro, pero ¿dónde está la maldita pulga? / Mini oneshot. / Crossdressing. / ¡Felicidades Anju!


Primero de todo... **¡FELICIDADES, ANG~~!** Esto es para tí \(´v`)/

**Pareja:** pues un **Shizaya** corto y wapo.

**Advertencias:** ya sabéis que **el vocabulario que utilizan es un poco rudo** y también advierto que hay _uh_... **crossdressing** (?) y **escenas subiditas de tono**, pero no mucho _para ser yo_. e_é Es un poco **PWP** pero _it ok_, porque es algo así como un _drabble_ largo o... bueno,** leed**. (?)

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a nuestro querido **Narita** :3

_Disfrutadlo~~!_

* * *

Puede olerlo.

Ese olor. _Su_ olor.

Shizuo gira la cabeza repentinamente, esperando encontrarse con la sonrisa ladina de su horrible obsesión personalizada... pero se equivoca.

Lleva unas dos horas rondando por las calles abarrotadas de Ikebukuro como si estuviese loco, mirando alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos, alzando la barbilla de vez en cuando para poder rastrear mejor aquel terrible aroma que es, sin lugar a dudas, de Izaya Orihara.

Probablemente la gente normal ya habría desistido en aquella estúpida y tal vez nula búsqueda, pero aquel hombre rubio vestido de camarero no es alguien normal en ningún sentido y no parará hasta encontrarle, porque _sabe_ que está ahí, en Ikebukuro.

Pero todo tiene un límite, incluso Heiwajima Shizuo.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda... ¡mierda!

Algunas personas se alejan con sobresalto del alto rubio que acaba de gritar. Lo más seguro es que crean que está loco o borracho... o las dos cosas. Aunque aquello a Shizuo le importa más bien poco, o eso se dice a si mismo.

Murmurando maldiciones se gira bruscamente para seguir su camino y tal vez dejar ya aquella absurda búsqueda cuando se choca con alguien.

—Perdón. —Musita Shizuo algo avergonzado, fijándose más en esa persona.

Una chica de cabello negro y no demasiado largo le mira con ojos rojizos y una sonrisa burlona demasiado familiar. Sin embargo Shizuo no puede evitar fijarse en que viste una falda corta y lleva las piernas descubiertas a pesar de estar en invierno... y también está esa chaqueta negra que reconocería a kilómetros.

—Tú... —Sin pensar en que están en mitad de la calle, el chico de ojos miel le coge por el cuello de la camiseta y lo acerca hacia si.— Llevo dos horas siguiendo tu maldito olor.

—¡Y después te quejas cuando te llamo perro, Shizu-chan! —Se ríe Izaya con crueldad.

—¡Es que no soy un perro! —Casi grita él, sacudiendo un poco al otro.— ¿Qué haces esta vez aquí?

—Ya sabes, en busca de información.

—Y una mierda.

—¿ Creías que venía por ti? ¿Estás celoso, Shizu-chan? —El moreno logra una nueva sacudida por parte del mayor.— Creo que deberías parar de hacer eso.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué? —Shizuo le sonríe triunfal, creyendo que le está haciendo sufrir.

—Nos están mirando.

—No sabía que a una pulga como tú le importaban las apariencias.

—Bueno, normalmente no, pero ahora se supone que soy una chica, Shizu-chan. —Izaya se lleva los dedos a los labios, cubriéndolos en un gesto de falsa afectación.— ¡Así que pegas a las mujeres...!

—¡Cállate, idiota!

Aun así Shizuo suelta el cuello de la camiseta del menor, le coge de la muñeca y empieza a caminar hacia una calle más estrecha y oscura mientras la gente les abre paso, cuchicheando. Sin duda han montado una escena.

Izaya no dice nada, sólo mira alrededor con una leve sonrisa, sabiendo que ha molestado al rubio. Aunque la verdad es que tampoco es muy difícil conseguir eso.

De repente, siente que el mayor le empuja contra la pared y le acorrala con sus brazos. La situación se ha puesto tensa y no puede evitar tragar saliva, pensando ya en cómo va a poder escapar con aquella ropa. Maldita sea, no había pensado en encontrarse con Shizu-chan...

—Así que te va eso de vestirte de tía... Es asqueroso. —Susurra Shizuo, haciendo una mueca con los labios pero mirándole de arriba a abajo varias veces.

—¿Asqueroso? —Izaya alza una ceja y se obliga a sonreír con seguridad, como si tuviera la situación bajo control.— Pues tú pareces muy emocionado por ello.

—No lo estoy.

—Oh, perdón, quería decir excitado. —Rueda los ojos y desvía la mirada.

—...No. —Contesta después de unos segundos eternos el chico de ojos miel, llamando la atención del otro de nuevo.

Cuando el más bajo le mira, frunce el ceño. La expresión de Shizu-chan ya no es de ira y rabia como siempre que le ve. Ahora le contempla con los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviese acechando a su presa justo antes de cazarla... que es lo que suele pasar luego.

Y efectivamente, el rubio se inclina hacia delante sin ningún tipo de aviso y junta los labios con los de Izaya, que intenta huir pero tiene la fría pared justo detrás. No tiene escapatoria.

Shizuo le abre la boca a la fuerza y le besa con la rudeza de la bestia que es, sin cuidado, con ansia brutal; le muerde el labio inferior y le hace sangre, pero aquello le gusta de una forma oscura a Izaya, que gime en su boca sin poder reprimirlo.

El más joven intenta apartarlo, pero es obvio que su fuerza no tiene nada que hacer con la de Shizuo que, al ver que el moreno intenta deshacerse de él, se pega aún más, aplastándole contra la pared.

Entonces Izaya sabe que tiene que utilizar algún tipo de truco para escapar de ahí.

—Shizu-chan... —Jadea cuando por fin tiene los labios libres, relamiéndose la sangre de ellos.— Más...

—Me das asco. —Masculla el rubio, acariciándole los muslos y metiendo las manos bajo la falda del otro.

Poco a poco, Shizuo empieza a prestar más atención a la suave piel que encuentra bajo la ropa de Izaya que a mantenerlo atrapado y, en cuanto se separa un poco para desabrocharse el pantalón y acabar con aquel calentón, Izaya se escabulle por un lado.

El mayor le mira desconcertado unos segundos mientras el informante sonríe de oreja a oreja, recolocándose la chaqueta negra y peinándose un poco la peluca que lleva.

—No vas a escapar. —Gruñe Shizuo, dándose cuenta al final de que el otro solo está jugando.

—¿Seguro, Shizu-chan? —Izaya camina de espaldas hacia la salida de la oscura calle, volviendo de nuevo a la avenida principal llena de gente y consiguiendo que el otro le siga mientras su enfado crece cada vez más.

—¡No me vas a dejar con este calentón, pulga de mierda! —Grita a pleno pulmón, sin darse cuenta de que está acaparando varias miradas.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —El informante disfrazado de chica deja de caminar y mira con diversión a la bestia de Ikebukuro que se acerca a rápidas zancadas hasta él.

—Matarte.

Y, dicho y hecho, Shizuo coge de nuevo a Izaya del cuello de la camiseta, alzando el otro puño para darle un buen puñetazo en aquella estúpida cara.

Duda unos segundos porque el moreno no deja de sonreír de una forma hasta perturbadora, pero justo cuando se decide a darle la paliza de su vida, entiende por qué sonreía de esa forma.

Un golpe certero y sorpresivo le da en plena nuca al hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro y éste pierde el equilibrio y casi el conocimiento.

Izaya interpreta su papel a la perfección y cae también al suelo como si fuese una pobre señorita desvalida y un agente se acerca a él con rapidez, tendiéndole una mano.

De repente, hay varios policías cerca de ellos y lo último que consigue ver Shizuo antes de perder del todo el conocimiento por el fuerte golpe es a la maldita pulga sonriendo entre dientes mientras le mira con maldad.

.

No hay nadie por las calles por donde camina y aquello da rienda suelta a sus pensamientos, cosa que, en ese momento, odia.

Izaya se mira los pies con una expresión de puro aburrimiento. ¿Cómo ha podido Shizu-chan dejarse atrapar tan rápido?

Al principio ha sido divertido verlo caer como si fuese una persona normal, pero en realidad esperaba más de él. Que se volviera loco y empezase a pelearse con los agentes, eso habría sido divertido.

—Pero se lo tiene merecido. —Susurra el chico con una sonrisa desganada en sus pálidos labios.

Casi se vuelve a dejar llevar por la situación; casi pierde su mente fría y se deja ganar por Shizu-chan... de nuevo.

"_No va a volver a pasar_" se repite Izaya una y otra vez.

Aunque en el fondo sabe que, sin querer ha vuelto a pasar... Sabe que ha disfrutado de la bestialidad con la que Shizuo le odia, le besa y le desea.

La bestialidad con la que Shizu-chan le ama.

* * *

Al principio iba a ser algo más bien de humor y no sentimientos así profundos, pero la última parte con Izaya solo y pensando en ello... simplemente me ha salido sin querer xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD D

**Im not sorry.** (?)

Pero a lo que iba.

_Anjuu_~~ pensabas que me había olvidado de tu regalo, ¿verdad? (?)

**Chesi nunca olvida.** Bueno, sí, siempre me olvido de todo, pero de estas cosas no, _jo_.

Siento que el fanfic sea un poco _uhm_... corto y sin substancia, pero por alguna razón estoy un poco falta de imaginación :c Aun así quería escribirte algo y como sé que _adoras_ el **Shizaya** más que yo, pues aquí tienes un pequeño intento de alegrarte el día n_n

Espero que te guste a pesar de que sea un poco _fail_~! ´w`

**Hasta el próximo~~ ´w`)/**


End file.
